1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of organic EL display devices, and more particularly to an organic thin film deposition device that manufactures an organic thin film used for an organic EL element and an organic display device manufacturing device having the organic thin film deposition device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In devices for manufacturing organic EL elements, a cluster system and an in-line system are known.
FIG. 11(a) is a manufacturing device 200 of a cluster system. A substrate carried in from a carry-in chamber 201 is carried into deposition chambers 202 through 206, which are connected to a transport chamber 209, by a transport robot arranged in the transport chamber 209; and an organic thin film is formed sequentially in each of the deposition chambers 202 through 206, and is moved to a transport chamber 219 in a next stage, via a delivery chamber 207.
A substrate transport robot is also arranged in the transport chamber 219 in the next stage: the substrate is moved in order from deposition chambers 211 through 214, arranged on the circumference of the transport chamber 219; an organic thin film or a cathode electrode is formed in each of the deposition chambers 211 through 214; and the substrate is carried outside the manufacturing device 200 from a carry-out chamber 215.
Mask stock chambers 221 and 222 are connected to the respective transport chambers 209 and 219. In the deposition chambers 202 through 206 and 211 through 214, a mask is formed in alignment relative to the substrate and is used for film formation on a plurality of substrates, and a mask that has been used many times is replaced with a mask arranged in the mask stock chambers 221 and 222 to allow continuous processing of a large number of substrates.
FIG. 11(b) is a manufacturing device 300 of an in-line system.
Substrate transport robots are arranged inside a transport chamber 309 in a prior stage and a transport chamber 329 in a later stage, and a substrate carried from a carry-in chamber 301 is carried to a pre-process chamber 302 connected to the transport chamber 309 by the substrate transport robot in the transport chamber 309 in the prior stage.
In addition, a movement chamber 311 is connected to the transport chamber 309, and the substrate that has been preprocessed in the pre-process chamber 302 is moved to an alignment chamber 312 which is not connected to the transport chamber 309 via the movement chamber 311.
A mask is arranged in the alignment chamber 312, and after the substrate and the mask are aligned to attach the mask to the substrate, they are carried in an in-line deposition chamber 314 via a turnabout chamber 313.
In the in-line deposition chamber 314, while the substrate and the mask are moved, an organic thin film is formed on a substrate surface, and the substrate and the mask that have come out of the in-line deposition chamber 314 are carried into a separation chamber 316 via a turnabout chamber 315 to separate the mask from the substrate.
The separation chamber 316 is connected to a transport chamber 329 in a later stage, and the substrate separated in the separation chamber 316 is carried, via the transport chamber 329 in the later stage, in sputtering chambers 321 and 322 connected to the transport chamber 329.
In the sputtering chambers 321 and 322, a cathode electrode film is formed on the substrate, and it is taken out of the organic EL element manufacturing device 300 via a carry-out chamber 323.
The separated mask is collected in a collection chamber 332. A new mask is arranged in a supply chamber 331 and is supplied to the alignment chamber 312.
See, Japanese Patent Documents JP-A 2008-56966 and JP-A 2004-241319.